Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus, a method for controlling the transmitting apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-function printers have been widely used that include not only a copy function but also a print function, a fax function, a scan function, an address book for managing transmission address information, and the like, and that can execute a plurality of functions. Such a multi-function printer includes an operation unit having an operation panel provided with a touch panel and hard keys, and a user touches an icon or the like of a desired function in a function list displayed on the operation panel and designates the desired function. A user authentication function is also provided, and operations to the multi-function printer performed by an authenticated user are restricted in accordance with the authority of this user.
Conventionally, this kind of multi-function printer and facsimile apparatus include a transmission result report function of printing and outputting a result of transmission performed by a user using the fax function or a network scan function. With this transmission result report function, the user can set a desired operation, such as “always print”, “never print”, or “print only in case of error”, and upon transmission ending, the apparatus controls printing of the transmission result report in accordance with this setting.
Meanwhile, there is a use case of printing and storing the transmission result report as evidence that an important document has been transmitted. However, in some cases, a setting of the printing of the transmission result report that is configured by an administrator or the like is different from a setting of the printing of the transmission result report that is intended by the user who is about to transmit an important document. For example, if the setting is not “always print”, the transmission result report is not printed. For this reason, in order for the user to print the transmission result report, it is necessary to open a setting screen of the apparatus and check the setting of the transmission result report for each transmission job, and to change this setting as necessary. Furthermore, after the user changes the setting of the transmission result report and executes desired processing, this user needs to restore the setting of the transmission result report again via the setting screen. For this reason, it takes time and effort of the user, and if the user forgets to restore the setting, other users will be bothered.
With regard to this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-46692 describes a facsimile apparatus in which a setting of printing or not printing the transmission result report can be configured, and a setting screen is displayed for configuring a setting of printing or not printing the transmission result report upon a start key for giving a fax transmission instruction being pressed. With the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-46692, the printing of the transmission result report is controlled in accordance with settings configured on the setting screen at the time when the start key is pressed.
With the technique described in aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-46692, a setting of printing or not printing the transmission result report can be configured when the start key is pressed, and accordingly the operability is improved as compared with the case of opening the setting screen and configuring a transmission result report print setting every time the setting of a transmission job is configured.
However, there is a possibility that a problem will arise if whether or not to print the transmission result report is left to the intention of the user who operates the apparatus. That is to say, if the setting is changed by an operation of a general user so as not to print the transmission result report even though the administrator wants to always print the transmission result report, there is a possibility that a problem will arise in the management regarding security, information maintenance, or the like.